Donais
Donais is an ally and close friend of Dex Stewart, who is also from the planet Edenoi. Later, while trying to teleport to Earth to give the crystal that cointained the power of Super Gold, Donais was Captured by Count Dregon's Maggots, and was then brainwashed by Count Dregon to create and even more powerful rider known as the Roborider to destroy Dex. History Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Before Dex had left Edenoi and battle monsters on Earth as the Masked Rider, Donais had allied himself with Dex to fight Count Dregon's army of monsters while being on his Friend's side as the Masked Rider. While the Power Rangers had traveled from Earth to Edenoi, they had encountered the rebellion and the Masked Rider, in which they had thought the rangers were sent by Count Dregon to destroy them. Later the Rangers and the Masked Rider teamed up to defeat the Cogwarts and Plague Patrol. When the battle was over, the Rangers had left Edenoi and headed back to Earth. Birth of Roborider Donais was then sent to Earth by King Lexian to give Dex a crystal to harness the powers of Super Gold. Unfortunately, Donais was then kidnapped by Count Dregon who had then brainwahsed Donais and gave him a different crystal which was used to transform Donais into Roborider in order to fight Dex. This forced Dex to battle his own friend, but in the end, Dex helped Donais see that he is his friend and Donais returned back to normal. Donais then handed Dex the Super Gold crystal which then allowed Dex to fight as Masked Rider Super Gold. Super Blue Donais then returned back to Earth to give Dex the power of Super Blue. While visiting the Stewart Family and adding the crystal which had contained the power of Super Blue to the Ecto-Accelerator Belt, Patsy was trying to find of who Dex really is and accidently dropped some sugar into it. After Patsy's mishap with the belt, Donais then spotted her behind a car, trying to spy on the Stewart Family and what their secret with Dex was. As an ice cream truck was passing by, Donais then controlled Patsy to follow the ice cream truck, while he can give the Ecto-Acclerator Belt to Dex to transform into Masked Rider Super Blue. Roborider Roborider * Robo-Accelerator Belt - Roborider's transformation belt. Embedded upon the center of his belt is a green stone. He can charge it for an attack called the Electric Field Maximum Voltage. * Unnamed Swords - as Roborider, Donais has a pair of swords, one with a long blade and the other short. Black_movie02_250.jpg|Robo-Accelerator Belt Shadow Sabers.png|Unnamed Swords Appearances: Masked Rider Super Gold Notes *Roborider is not to be confused with RX's extra form, Robo Rider, which is known as Super Gold in Masked Rider. Appearances * **Episode 1: **Episode 2: **Episode 3: * Saban's Masked Rider **Episode 1: Escape from Edenoi pt.1 **Episode 7 & 8: Super Gold **Episode 21: Unmasked Rider See Also Category:Masked Rider Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Villains Category:Masked Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Non human riders Category:Count Dregon's Forces